


Confrontation

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Tony has a surprise, but so does Taylor Kinney.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of ToGa one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/ohm03a9ycx

"What's this, Tony?"  
   

"Open it."  
   

Gaga opened the card Tony had handed her as her gift. Inside was a beautiful poem, an image of a rose and another, smaller, folded up note. She had admired the rose, read the poem and then turned her attention to the other note. She held it in her hand for a while before actually opening it. When she did, the words read...

 _I've never met a more beautiful or talented woman. Whether you're Lady Gaga or Stefani, you're the best. I hope you'll accept a duet of a different kind. Check my suit pocket. -Tony_  
    

Gaga looked up at Tony, unsure if she took his message the way he meant her to. She hesitantly stepped forward and reached in the pocket of his suit jacket. As she had expected, she found a small box. She opened it to reveal the prettiest diamond she had ever seen.  
   

"You're the only duet partner I'll ever need," she said as she slipped the ring on her finger. She admired the sparkling diamond on her hand for a moment then threw her arms around him in a tight hug before the hug changed into a kiss.  
   

The kiss must have lasted longer than either of them thought because they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. When Gaga heard it she broke away from Tony. Out of the corner of her eye she could see who it was. This meant trouble.  
   

"Taylor," Gaga said. It was the only thing she could think of when she seen him.  
   

"Was Kinney not a good enough name for you? You preferred Bennett? What the hell, Stef?"  
   

"I couldn't find a way to tell you."  
   

"So the smart choice was seeing him and just not telling me at all?"  
   

"You can't just tell someone you're in love with someone else out of the blue."  
   

Just then a short redhead came walking in behind Taylor. "Tay, you coming back?" Her voice was sickly sweet. Gaga just looked at the both of them.  
   

"Really? You come in here and get all pissy about the fact that I was in love with Tony and didn't tell you, then your little whore walks in," Gaga shouted.  
   

"I'm not his whore!"  
   

"Did I ask you?" That shut her up. "Get the fuck out of my sight Taylor, and take her with you. I don't want to see you again. Ever."  
   

When he had gone Tony hugged Gaga close. "It's alright."  
   

"I know it is. I have you, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I take requests on here as well.


End file.
